legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Diglett809
Diglett809 (also known as Dig, Digs, or Diglett) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 21, 2009. He currently has the rank Pilot, over 99,688 posts, and over 55,328 likes received. He is currently 7th on the all time likes leaderboard. He was part of the LMB Community Helper Program and was one of the first four Community Helpers. He is now a part of the permanent Community Helper Program. He was the 1st Pilot, Bandit, Detective, Cowboy, and Revolutionary Soldier, the 3rd Pirate, the 2nd Viking, and the 1st male Viking. He became the 19th user to reach Maniac on November 5, 2011, just one day after Riolu777. On October 9, 2012, he became the 14th user to reach Legend. He was once banned from the LEGO Message Boards for a week in early 2013 due to supposedly spam-giving dude777477 too many (around 500) likes. He won the Most Awesomely Helpful User award at the 2014 Golden Brick Awards and was nominated for the Most Awesome Roleplay Rep. This made Diglett the first user ever to win a Golden Brick Award on the Message Boards. In the 2015 Golden Brick Awards, he won the Most Awesome Roleplay Rep award. He was interviewed by the moderators here on May 23, 2014. About Diglett He was the co-leader of the Dwarves HQ in Kingdoms Roleplay Subforum with skulduggery773. He was known as one of the fastest people to get from Apprentice to Old Timer, but the title was dampened as some believed that he spammed during that time. He is against spam and accuses as many users as he can of it. Oddly enough, many people used to think he was a girl but no one is sure why. He posts in many forums, including the My LEGO Network Forum, Community Chat Forum, LEGO Universe Forum, and News Forum. He is currently active, and in fact, has recently made 2,500 posts in a week. He used to play LEGO Universe, and so he posted in the LEGO Universe Chatroom. Diglett, unlike some users, used regular faces instead of the LMB emotes, such as :) :P :( etc. He was trying to break Alemas's record of longest streak without using them, and succeeded (though his record was broken again by AwesomePythor), although the New MBs interpret those as emotes too, so he now uses regular emotes. Diglett decided to retire, or at least take a long break from the Message Boards, due to losing his former rank, Legend, after The 2012 Update and having lots of arguments with users, especially skulduggery77. However, he later came back. He also holds an annual quiz show in Message Boards Quizzes. Diglett has said that the "~I)~''N''~/-\~" part means "DNA." At one point Diglett said it also stood for "Diglett's not Annoying." Likes He was the most liked user for quite a while after the 2012 Update, but was passed by many users, and later rose in the leaderboards again. He is now currently the 7th most liked user of all time. Diglett809 exactly 1,000 likes.png|Diglett809 with exactly 1000 likes Trivia *After he came back from a short retirement, he soon got Forestman. *The origin of his username is from a Pokémon named Diglett. Category:Previously Banned Users Category:Community Helper